DSL-2: A Love Filled With Misery
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Second in my 'Different sorts of love' Series. Yusei hoped his love for Jack would stay a secret forever. What happens when Jack finds out?MATURE READERS ONLY!


**I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh1 5D's. I don't own the song either and I suggest you listen to it before you read this. The song is 'Misery Loves Company' by Emilie Autumn. ENJOY!****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

"Come on, Yusei. It's just one duel." Jack said with that mocking grin on his face.

"Sorry, Jack. I don't have time right now." Yusei answered not looking away from his D-Wheel.

"Oh really, Yusei? I thought you always had time for your friends." Jack taunted and Yusei's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, Jack, if I thought you still considered me a friend I would have made time for you. Now please leave. I have work to do." The tall 21 year old blonde man scowled and left the workshop with a huff. Yusei stopped whatever he was doing and sighed. He threw a sad look at the door. The former King of Speed has been badgering him ever since he came back. It's been a month since the Dark Signer fiasco and Jack hasn't stopped grating on his nerves. He moved in with him and Crow as if it was the expected thing to do.

He was almost never home, unless it was to sleep or grate on Yusei's nerves with whatever first came to his mind and Yusei couldn't take it anymore. You might have guessed already. Yusei had feelings for Jack. He still has feelings for the Idiot. But the only person to ever learn of that was Crow and if Yusei could help it, things will stay just the way they are. But it was hard.

Yes, he was happy Jack was with them again; he was happy that things were alright again. But with Jack's return Yusei's feelings for the man came back with a vengeance and Yusei had hoped he'd get a reprieve of everything, to get his mind and feelings into order again, but with Jack constantly coming to him, constantly talking to him, constantly watching him, Yusei couldn't simply forget.

And it was getting hard to keep quiet.

* * *

**Do I need you - yes and no.**

**Do I want you - may be so.**

**You're getting warm, you're getting warm, you're getting warmer, oh.**

* * *

Yusei thought he managed to lock his feelings for Jack deep in his heart, but when Jack came back they all flooded back and Yusei knew he couldn't win the fight against his emotions for the second time. Sometimes he thought Jack knew exactly what Yusei felt for him. He thought that Jack knew Yusei didn't come to New Domino City _just_to get Stardust Dragon back; he thought Jack did all that to make Yusei speak, but no. Jack couldn't know; he couldn't know.

And besides. Jack didn't feel the same for him. He didn't love Yusei. If anything Jack considered him a rival; someone he needed to surpass and leave behind again. Well, how things were going Yusei would be the one to will leave Jack behind. No matter what it took.

* * *

"Yusei? Everyone gathered for a small tournament. Will you join us?"

"I have work to do, Rally. Maybe next time." Yusei said not even looking at Rally. Rally sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Yusei. See ya later." He said and left Yusei alone. The cobalt eyed youth continued working on his D-Wheel, his mind focusing on the configurations, doing his best not to think of Jack.

* * *

"Rally told me you won't join us for the tournament." Yusei almost jumped out of his skin when Crow's voice came from behind him. 'Why didn't I hear him enter!'

"I want to finish the reconfiguration on my D-Wheel so I can move onto Black Bird tomorrow." He said hoping like hell that Crow didn't notice his discomfort. Crow frowned.

"Who are you lying to, Yusei? I thought you knew better." Yusei frowned at his best friend.

"What are you talking about, Crow?"

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" Crow asked and Yusei almost flinched back when Crow threw him a reprimanding look. "You've been pulling back again, Yusei. You've been pushing us away again!"

"I-"

"You're hiding, Yusei. I never thought you were a coward."

"What would you have me do, Crow?" Yusei asked and turned away from him, taking a screwdriver and returning to his D-Wheel.

"Talk to someone, Yusei! Talk to me!" Yusei swallowed and squeezed the screwdriver tight in his shaking hand. "You can't bottle it all up!"

"WHY!" Crow flinched back when Yusei turned sharply and his cobalt eyes dove into Crow's, looking for answers. "Why would I talk to anyone, Crow? What good will it do? You can't help me! You can't make these feelings disappear!"

"It will make you feel better, Yusei!"

"What will make me feel better is the knowledge that my feelings for Jack will never come out into the open!"

"Oh, really? And what would those feelings be, _Yusei?"_ 'Shit! When did _he_ get here!' Yusei thought frantically. Jack was looking at Yusei with harsh, accusing eyes and Crow stood between them with fear written over his face.

"Jack-"

"It's time for you to leave, Crow. Yusei and I have a lot to talk about." Jack said and Crow looked at Yusei who flinched back.

"Jack, Yusei-"

"LEAVE, Crow." Jack stressed out and Crow swallowed. He threw Yusei an apologetic look and left the workshop.

"Jack-"

"Now, Yusei. What are these _feelings _you supposedly have for me?"

* * *

**Did you plan this all along?**

**Did you care if it was wrong?**

* * *

Yusei swallowed and gathered what little resolve he still had.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. There's no need to talk about it." Jack growled and approached Yusei who had nowhere to move. His D-wheel was behind him so he couldn't back away and Jack was _so_ _tall_.

"Now, Yusei, I never thought you were a liar." Yusei swallowed.

"Jack, leave. Please." Jack huffed.

"No, Yusei. You have avoided me for long enough. We'll talk now and we'll start with these silly _feelings_you spoke of to Crow." Yusei felt his heart constrict and unbelievable rage overtook his heart. His fists clenched tightly and his eyes darkened and a small, hidden part in Jack's heart actually made him hesitate.

"Silly?" He growled. Jack frowned. "There is NOTHING silly about what I FEEL, _Jack_!" Yusei snapped and Jack took a step back. He just remembered Yusei was pretty dangerous when angered. And then Jack remembered the reason he was there and the justified (at least in his eyes) anger came back full force.

"Well then why don't you tell me?" What he didn't expect was for Yusei to retaliate equally.

"Because you don't deserve to know! Because you don't _need_ to know!" Yusei spat out.

"I deserve to know if it's concerning me!"

"And WHAT would that mean to you, Jack!" Yusei shouted and Jack took a step back. "You just said my feelings were _silly_! What good will me telling my feelings to you do?" Yusei took another step forward not really caring anymore.

"You tricked me! You _betrayed_ me! You put Rally's life in danger! And now you expect of me to just tell you how I feel and believe you won't leave again! DAMN IT, Jack!" Yusei snapped and threw the screwdriver into the closest wall. He turned his back on Jack and ran his hands through his hair. Jack was about to say something when Yusei turned on him again.

"I trusted you! I looked up to you! I FUCKING LOVED YOU!"

* * *

**Who's getting warmer now that I'm gone?**

* * *

A strange calm, tainted with pain overtook Yusei's heart. Tears were stinging his eyes and his throat was closed off. He was shaking so hard, but he couldn't take it back anymore.

"Leave, Jack. Just leave." The weak, tired tone of Yusei's voice broke the shock Jack's mind was in. Yusei turned his back on Jack and rubbed his face with his hands. Jack has never seen Yusei look so _defeated_. Yusei never looked so broken. The air was filled whit something heavy. It was hard to breathe, hard to think even. Jack couldn't move. A part of him was still angry, but that anger turned away from Yusei and now it was focused on him; his own stupidity, his own weakness. 'How could I have been so blind? How could I have been so stupid?!' Jack thought as he watched Yusei turn his back on him and rub his face with his hands. 'He was always there for me; always there to listen. Always there to help me. Why didn't I ever-'

Jack took a step in Yusei's direction and Yusei, who was kneeling beside his D-Wheel, sighed. Jack tried to think of a life without Yusei, without Yusei's support; without his encouraging words. He couldn't imagine how he managed to live without Yusei during his time as the King of Speed. How he didn't lose himself?

But he did.

He _did_ lose himself.

He needed Yusei.

He needed him.

He-he loved him.

He couldn't leave.

* * *

**Pray for me!**

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave." Yusei said. His voice was broken. It cracked at a few points and Jack felt like a right bastard. It took all his courage and strength to strengthen his stance. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to turn away. He didn't want to lose Yusei again. If it wasn't too late already.

* * *

**If you want to - pray for me!**

* * *

"Jack, leave!" Yusei stressed out but Jack swallowed and fisted his hands.

"No." And the reaction was instantaneous. Jack barely had enough time to dodge one hit, aimed straight for his face, but the next, aimed for his stomach, he couldn't dodge. He was left breathless and ended up falling backwards into a set of metal shelves.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Yusei, listen-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me to LISTEN! Why won't someone, ANYONE, listen to ME for once!"

"Yusei, don't-"

"All of you! Just leave me the fuck ALO-" Jack didn't know how to stop Yusei so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Yusei and kissed him; hard.

The Turbo Duel Champion was at first rigid in his arms, fighting to be set free. Jack grabbed him and hoisted him up against the closest wall. He wrapped one arm around Yusei's waist and raised Yusei's leg on his waist with the other. Yusei pushed against Jack's chest but the taller man just wouldn't budge. Jack felt the moment Yusei started to relax and a smirk pulled at his face. He moved even closer to Yusei who moaned into the kiss.

It felt so right. It felt so good. And gods Jack could KISS. But then it came to him like a slap.

'What am I doing!' Yusei pushed at Jack's chest again but the taller man suddenly pulled back and cobalt eyes dove into Yusei's deep blue ones.

"I'm not letting go of you." Yusei's eyes widened at the intensity in Jack's voice and eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he felt tears sting at his eyes. Jack's hand left Yusei's hip and reached up to cup Yusei's tear stained cheek.

"I'm never letting you go." Jack growled and kissed him again, this time not just dominating him, but asking him, begging him to participate. And Yusei just didn't have the strength to fight him anymore.

Yusei just gave up. He decided to take what he could. If he could have Jack just this once; just this one time - maybe it was worth it.

Jack, contrary to the popular belief, wasn't oblivious to other people's feelings; he just chose not to care. It seemed Yusei has given up on fighting. Yes, he kissed back, he reacted to Jack's touch, but it was all so sad. It was as if Yusei was-as if he was saying goodbye.

Jack gathered Yusei in his arms and walked over to the couch they put in Yusei's workshop for when the blue-eyed man wanted to rest a little from constantly working.

Jack laid Yusei down and leaned over him, careful not to crush him. He pulled back a little. Yusei wouldn't look at him. His eyes were hidden by his bangs but Jack saw the little tear trails. His heart constricted and he gently wiped them away.

"Yusei?" He called in a gentle whisper, but Yusei didn't respond. He closed himself in. 'Well then, if words won't reach him, maybe actions will.'

Yusei could do nothing but moan and beg under Jack's ministrations. The man was so gentle, loving, caring. It was-it was as if Jack loved him back.

"J-Jack-" Yusei gasped and Jack grinned. He looked up into Yusei's half closed, dilated eyes. His cheeks were rosy, his lips kiss-swollen. He was barely breathing, gasping for breath. He bit into his fist to stop himself from moaning out loud and Jack didn't like that. Jack crawled over Yusei until he leveled his mouth with Yusei's ear.

"I want to hear you, Yusei. Let me hear you." He whispered and nipped at Yusei's neck. He wrapped his big, warm hand around Yusei's member and gently tugged and Yusei moaned around his fist, his eyes tightly shut.

"I won't do more if you don't let me hear you." Jack said with a smirk and Yusei whimpered.

"What say you, Yusei?" He teased and Yusei moaned out loud. Jack grabbed Yusei's wrists and held them over Yusei's head with one hand. Yusei looked at him with lustful eyes. 'Now we're talkin'.'

* * *

"JACK!" Said blonde man growled in Yusei's ear as he joined him in completion. Jack carefully settled the both of them on the couch pulling a discarded blanket over them. He pulled Yusei closer to himself and the smaller man rested his head on Jack's chest.

"Jack?" Yusei rasped out.

"Sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Jack said and wrapped an arm securely around Yusei's waist. Their legs were entwined under the blanket, their bodies flushed against each other's and sleep was slowly claiming them. Yusei was asleep, but Jack couldn't relax completely.

His eyes were taking in all of Yusei; the sharp lines of his face, the curve of his nose, his chin, his high cheeks, the mark on his left cheek. With a gentle hand he caressed Yusei's face, ran his long fingers through the black, blond streaked hair and ran his fingers down Yusei's spine. His heart fluttered when Yusei shivered from his gentle touch and moved closer to Jack. Why did he leave? How could he abandon Yusei like that? Was he that blind to what he was leaving behind?

"Jack?" Yusei's sleepy voice woke Jack from his musings and Jack looked down in Yusei's eyes.

"You should be sleeping." Yusei said and nuzzled in Jack's chest, making Jack's heart constrict.

"I'll go to sleep soon." Jack said and Yusei nodded against his chest.

"Okay. Love you." He muttered, half asleep. Jack shut his eyes tightly and pulled Yusei as close as he could get.

He'll make it up to him. He'll do anything Yusei wants him to do; anything.

But he'll never betray him again. He'll never leave him. He'll never hurt him. He'll do his very best to make sure- he'll make sure to become the kind of man Yusei deserved; a man Yusei could trust, a man Yusei could look up to.

A man Yusei could love.

"I love you too, Yusei. I love you too."

* * *

**THE END**

**Review, review, review, review.**

**Am I boring you yet?**

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
